Protect me from I want
by Zangiu
Summary: Después de Harry Potter y el Príncipe Mestizo. ¿Hasta qué punto llegará Harry para proteger a los que ama y para protegerse de sus propios deseos?
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Los personajes de Harry Potter son todos creación de J.K Rowling, salvo a algunos que son invención mía, pero no se preocupen, si bien forman parte de la historia, no le dan ningún giro muy relevante. Espero que lo disfruten! Si les interesa la historia dejen comentarios!!

Capítulo 1

Lo miró con asco. El odio la invadía y no podía evitarlo; pero tenía que hacerlo. Él podía leerle la mente, las emociones, no se le escapaba nada... Maldito el día en que lo conoció, maldito el día en que se rindió a sus pies y lo entregó todo a ese hombre que, para su desgracia, había amado. Pero necesitaba ser fuerte, no por ella, que sabía que estaba perdida, sino por su pequeño hijo y el que estaba esperando.

-Querida, te agradecería que te acostaras ya, es muy tarde... tengo que ver unos negocios, ya ves.- su esposo bajaba ya las escaleras con paso lento y elegante.- No me esperes despierta.

-Ya me acostumbré a no esperarte despierta. Buenas noches.- Rowena Lawren se dio la vuelta para entrar en su habitación, no sin antes escuchar las carcajadas de las personas que se encontraban en la planta baja. Definitivamente eran ellos, sus seguidores, los que se hacían llamar mortífagos.

Abrió la puerta y cuando había entrado, la cerró precipitadamente. Tenía miedo. Debía escapar pero no sabía cómo. Si era tan poderoso y malvado como decían, entonces no sería nada fácil salir de ese lugar.¡Maldita su suerte¿Por qué no les hizo caso a sus amigos? Y debía darse prisa, antes de que él se diera cuenta que esperaba otro bebe.

Se miró en un espejo. No era muy alta, pero se veía esbelta de todas maneras. Su cabello negro y lacio le llegaba un poco más arriba de los hombros; sus ojos, de un azul intenso, mostraban tristeza y rendición. Se asustó ante eso. Ella no era así, no podía darse por vencida, tenía que hacer hasta lo imposible por sacarlos de allí.

-¡A la salud de Lord Voldemort!.- aquel grito la convenció, aún más, de que los rumores eran ciertos y que se había casado con el hombre equivocado, con el mago más peligroso de todos los tiempos. Tocando su vientre, como protegiéndolo, cayó al piso y empezó a llorar.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily y James Potter se sorprendieron al ver a su amiga, antes tan alegre, con la cara demacrada por el llanto, llevando a su hijo en una mano. Apenas salió de la chimenea, los abrazó muy fuerte.

-Tom, cariño.- le dijo a su pequeño de 7 años, tan parecido a su padre de niño.- Mamá tiene que hablar cosas importantes con tus tíos¿te vas a jugar al jardín de atrás?

El niño, muy tranquilo y un poco adormilado por ser tan temprano, se fue obedientemente junto a su oso de felpa.

-Row¿qué sucede?.- preguntó Lily asustada.

-Lo siento mucho, de verdad. No los escuché y me he equivocado tanto; pensaba que por ser mayor que ustedes sabía más de la vida. Fui una estúpida, siempre confié en mi juicio, antes nunca me equivocaba con respecto a una persona, pero ahora...¿cómo pude dejarme engañar de esa manera?.- la joven trataba en vano de que las lágrimas no le ganaran.- Los rumores son ciertos.- miró a James a los ojos.- Tom es lord Voldemort, está reuniendo seguidores. Son muchos y están planeando cosas horribles...

No aguantó más. El malestar del embarazo y la tristeza que la embargaba la debilitaron y cayó desmayada en los brazos de James.

-Hay que llamar Dumbledore y a Sirius también.- dijo Lily.- Llevaré a Tommy a Hogwarts, allí estará protegido. Minutos después la pelirroja de ojos verdes desaparecía junto al niño.

-Canuto.- llamó James, hablando a través de un pequeño espejo.- ¡Canuto! Maldita sea¡aparece!

-¿Por qué molestas tan temprano¿Lily te echó de casa otra vez?.- un joven y animado Sirius aparecía al otro lado del espejo. Su cabello largo le daba un toque rebelde y sus ojos azules brillaban como nunca. Era, según el mismo Sirius, el más irresistible de los merodeadores.

-Es Rowena. Ven rápido.

Necesitó escuchar solo ese nombre para aparecerse enseguida en la sala de su mejor amigo. El corazón casi se le sale del pecho, y es que tenía un mal presentimiento desde la noche anterior. Sabía de antemano que ya se había confirmado la veracidad de los rumores que apuntaban la identidad de aquel lord como Tom Ryddle, quien había convocado a cientos de personas y se volvía a cada momento mucho más poderoso. Solo estaba esperando el instante en que su amiga, lo único en común que tenía con su hermano Regulus, se daría cuenta del grave error que había cometido.

-¿Qué ...? .- Sirius se veía preocupado.- Dime de una vez¿quieres¿Le pasó algo malo?

-No, bueno...sí. Dumbledore tenía razón en advertirle.. Ella se dio cuenta, no sé cómo. Teme por ella y por su hijo...

-¿Dónde está?

-En tu cuarto.- Sirius no esperó más y ya estaba en los últimos escalones cuando James lo llamó.- Está muy agitada por lo que ha pasado, no le des más problemas ni le plantees soluciones que ella ...

-Ya sé Cornamenta, ya sé...

-Y Sirius... – James no quería decirlo, pero le pareció lo correcto.- está embarazada

-Ya...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Creo que ya sé por qué ha venido, Srta. Evans.- Albus Dumbledore miraba con simpatía y a la vez con cierta curiosidad al pequeño Tom.- Debo imaginar que este niño es...

-Sí.- respondió la pelirroja.

-Curioso, muy curioso. Es muy parecido, pero a la vez tan diferente...

Lily no entendía a lo que se refería, tampoco trató de hacerlo. Le preocupaba más el hecho de solucionar aquella situación, por el momento.

Sirius se sentó en una butaca al lado de la cama. La vio allí, dormida, apacible. ¿Cómo había llegado a esa situación? Siempre la creyó una muchacha lista, tal vez la más lista de todas, junto a Lily. A veces pensaba que todo era debido a la maldición Imperius; una chica como ella con un hombre como ese. Hasta ahora no podía darle una edad determinada, algunas veces parecía joven, otras demasiado viejo. Era un mago oscuro.

-¿Sirius?.- la voz melodiosa de la mujer lo sacó de sus pensamientos.- James te llamó¿verdad? No se puede callar nada.- dijo, molesta.

-¿Y qué esperabas¿Qué me quede en mi casa sin hacer nada por ti?

-No quería que te enteraras de esa manera. Además me es muy difícil ya aceptar que todo lo que está pasando es culpa mía porque no les hice caso.- Row se tiró a la cama nuevamente, tapándose la boca con su puño.

-No seas tonta, eres nuestra amiga y no tienes la culpa de lo que pasó.- le dijo, sentándose junto a ella en la cama.

-Sí como no. Espero un bebe, lo sabes ¿no?.- preguntó ella.- ¿Qué tipo de vida tendrán mis hijos? Con el tipo de padre que tienen...

-Les irá bien, estoy seguro. Lily ya fue a hablar con Dumbledore. Casi podría asegurar que tendrás tu puesto de maestra de DCAO y vivirás allá con Tommy.

-Oh, eso quiere decir que duraré solo un año Vaya...-

-Sí bueno, quizá porque Voldemort caerá, así como surgió, en poco tiempo y podrás volver a casa.-dijo eso con voz despreocupada, como si tratase de demostrarse a sí mismo que todo estaría bien. Aunque en el fondo no estaba muy convencido.

-Al menos será una salida. Con Dumbledore ahí no me preocupo mucho.- ambos miraron a diferentes lados, pero tenían en mente lo mismo: el futuro.

Días después las cosas cambiaron para siempre. Lord Voldemort se hizo conocer con su terrible fuerza. Decenas de muggles fueron asesinados y heridos sin explicación aparente. El ministerio de magia, a punto de colapsar de tanto problema, enviaba aurores a misiones especiales para descubrir a ese nuevo enemigo; no era necesario decir que todas fueron vanas, con resultados nulos. Ante esta situación se creó, a pocos días de haber abierto el colegio Hogwarts, una nueva orden compuesta de los magos y brujas más brillantes del presente, liderado por el viejo Director, la Orden del Fénix.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Habían pasado nueve meses desde que escapara de casa. Su vientre desapareció algunos días antes, cuando su bebe llegó al mundo. Le había prometido que la protegería siempre y que nada le iba a pasar. Sería muy feliz, estaba segura. Todo resultó bien, pese a que seguía sintiendo cada día más miedo por el avance rápido, aparentemente incontenible, del mago oscuro. Ya habían acabado las clases y ese día iría con su pequeña hija, Helen, y Tom a Hogsmeade. Quería pasear con su hijo, ya que últimamente lo había notado un poco retraído y muy callado. Varias veces, durante el transcurso de los meses, le había preguntado porque no volvían con papá. Ella, apenada y mostrándose lo más dulce y tierna posible, le había dicho que papá y ella se habían separado y que desde entonces tanto él como su hermanita vivirían con ella. Ante esto el niño no protestó, le daba miedo su padre y no le inspiraba mucho cariño, pero le había afectado no vivir en casa y no poder salir mucho por "su seguridad".

Mientras cambiaba a Tom de ropa (a lo que el niño protestaba vivamente por ya estar "grande") sus pensamientos vagaban por todas direcciones; aunque se detuvo en un evento en particular de la mañana. El director la había llamado a su despacho para preguntarle algo que la sorprendió.

-Rowena, toma asiento por favor.- le dijo con su sonrisa siempre amable.- Necesito preguntarte algo, tal vez un poco confuso para ti.

-¿De qué se trata profesor?.- preguntó ansiosa.

-Bien. Tú conservabas un tesoro familiar, del cual me hablaste hace algunos años...

-Sí, el pensadero que le perteneció a Rowena Ravenclaw¿qué hay con él?

-Me pregunto...-Dumbledore se levantó de su cómodo sillón y miró por el amplio ventanal hacia los terrenos del colegio.- Sería demasiado atravesar aquello, no, no...debo estar equivocado.- dijo para sí mismo.- Rowena¿aún lo conservas¿sabes donde se encuentra?

Row, tal como lo predijo el director, no entendía nada.

-Sí, por supuesto. Soy la única que sabe su ubicación dentro de mi antigua casa.

-Oh, esas son buenas noticias.- terminó el sonriente el mago.- Bien, entonces no te molesto más, sé que hoy llevarás al pequeño Tommy de compras. Me gustaría que no te enfadaras en despedir los miembros de la orden que puse para protegerte, aunque te parezcan un ejército.

Rowena sonrió avergonzada.

-No le causaré problemas, profesor.

La hermosa mujer, para pesar de muchos, estaba equivocada. Ella no era la única que sabía el paradero de aquella reliquia. Había olvidado que, en una noche bastante movida, se lo había mostrado a un apuesto hombre, cuyos ojos brillaron de manera indefinida cuando vieron el objeto. Lo que no olvidó fue que, esa misma noche, aquel sujeto le pidió matrimonio... de manera inesperada.

Fue en ese mismo día, agradable y tranquilo, que en Hogsmeade se desató una terrible batalla y ningún civil salió vivo, salvo dos personas, dos magos. Un niño y un hombre.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: Abriendo los ojos.

Regulus Black se estremeció por completo. No podía moverse, ni articular palabra. La escena que se presentaba ante sus ojos no parecía ser real. Rodeados por un Hogsmeade casi en ruinas y destruido, Bellatrix Lastrange lanzaba la maldición asesina a una Rowena tirada en el suelo, casi moribunda y con innumerables cortes en todo el cuerpo, producto de la batalla que se había librado antes.

-¡NO!!- El menor de los Black logró reaccionar luego de ver a su amiga caer con un golpe seco.- ¿QUÉ HAS HECHO?

-Oh, eres tú.- Bellatix le sonrió de forma descarada, sin un ápice de remordimiento en su voz.- Yo misma la quería matar, tú sabes..nunca me pareció digna del Señor Oscuro.

Ahora...- giró sobre sus pies y buscó con sus ojos algo.- tengo que acabar con el niño también...

-Bella.- consiguió decir, su voz estaba extrañamente ronca.- ¿qué...qué diablos ha pasado aquí?

-Nuestro lord me dijo que la quería muerta a...ella- su mirada de asco se fijó en el cuerpo inerte de Rowena- y al niño.

Regulus se arrodilló, aún confundido, al lado de Row. Con sus manos le cerró los ojos, que estaban muy abiertos y parecían horrorizados. La rabia creció en su interior, el dolor lo golpeó como nunca lo había hecho. Él se metió a ser mortífago no por las estupideces que proclamaba su familia, que le eran indiferentes, sino porque quería estar cerca de ella, que se había casado con lord Voldemort.

-¿También quiere matar a su propio hijo?- trató de contener el asco que sentía hacia su lord y la mujer que tenía en frente.- ¿Ya lo has encontrado?

-No.- Regulus respiró un poco después de la negación.- Se me escapó el mocoso y ya no tengo mucho tiempo para jugar a las escondidas. Necesitamos refuerzos en Gringgots.

-Yo lo hago. Lo conozco, sé donde puede estar.- le sonrió y sacó su varita del cinturón.- Ve de una vez, Bella...sé que no te gusta asesinar sin dar pelea y ese niño no te la dará.

-Está bien, más te vale que lo encuentres.- después de dirigirle una mirada de desconfianza desapareció de la calle.

Todo estaba desierto. Lo único que había era cadáveres por todos lados. Regulus, después de dejar a Rowena acomodada en un lugar decente, salió en busca del pequeño Tom. Tenía que apresurarse o los demás mortífagos podían regresar y asegurarse de que haga su trabajo. Al final de un callejón, entre varias cajas, escuchó unos sollozos. Con cuidado despejó el camino y divisó al niño acurrucado con algo en brazos. Para su sorpresa no era él quien lloraba, sino un bebe.

-Tom.- el niño, asustado, se giró lentamente, como si estuviera esperando la misma muerte.- Tienes que venir conmigo, ahora. Te llevaré a Hogwarts.

-¿Quién eres¿Me vas a matar?

-No, no. No me conoces, pero soy amigo de tu mamá. Te voy a llevar con Dumbledore¿si?

-¿Y mi mamá?

A la pregunta del niño, Regulus se quedó mudo. ¿Le diría que su madre había muerto?

-Vendrá después. ¿Quién es ella?.- dijo, señalando a la niña.

-Es mi hermana.- Él no sabía que Row esperaba otro bebe. Y al parecer Voldemort tampoco, de lo contrario la habría mandado a asesinar también. Lo que no entendía era por qué ese hombre ni siquiera tenía compasión con sus hijos. ¿Tanta era su ambición de poder que no quería compartirlo con sus hijos?

-Ven, desapareceremos.

Desde ese momento Regulus Black dejaba de ser mortífago, para convertirse en uno de los más temibles enemigos del lord tenebroso. Él tomaría venganza y lo haría descubriendo el secreto mejor guardado de aquél que antes servía.

/Julio, 1997/

-Yo entiendo perfectamente tu postura Harry y te aseguro que estoy de acuerdo.-Hermione Granger miraba insistentemente a su amigo y trataba de hacerle escuchar lo que ella opinaba del tema.- No podemos dejar que pase más tiempo, tenemos que ir en busca de lo que tú ya sabes, pero podríamos hacer visitas periódicas al colegio para consultar en la biblioteca. No sería la primera vez que nos proporciona información relevante. Además, seguro que ahí se encuentran algunos listados sobre las reliquias más importantes, como la de los herederos; a partir de eso podemos seguirle la pista.

-Hermione...-comenzó Harry, pero no pudo terminar lo que quería decir porque su amiga lo detuvo con un gesto.

-Y lo otro era, no sé lo que pienses, pero se me ocurrió que podría ser útil decirle a Lupin lo que _vamos_ a hacer. Él es de confianza, Harry. Y se preocupa mucho por ti.

-Eso es lo que estoy tratando de evitar Hermione.- a estas alturas, Harry parecía un poco ofuscado y harto de explicar lo mismo.- No quiero que nadie más se involucre en esto. Es más, no es necesario que ustedes...

-No empieces con eso¿quieres? Nosotros ya hemos tomado una decisión.- Ron Weasley, apoyado en un poste, observaba los alrededores, como si estuviera haciendo guardia.- Lo quieras o no vamos a ir contigo, no es algo que se discuta¿de acuerdo?

Estaban en un parque cerca de Privet Drive. El calor insoportable hacía que los vecinos no salieran a esa hora y Harry agradecía este hecho. Sus tíos no le dirigían mucho la palabra, tan solo pequeñas frases como "a comer" o "ya vete a tu cuarto". Parecían extrañamente felices desde que Harry llegara hace unas semanas y les dijera que estaría sólo hasta el día de su cumpleaños, luego se iría para siempre. Vernon Dursley marcaba los días en su calendario, claramente emocionado.

-Bien, supongo que tenemos algunos días para pensar en eso, de todas maneras. – Harry se levantó del columpio en el que se mecía suavemente y caminó de un lado a otro al frente de sus amigos.- Sus padres...¿no dirán nada?

El dejo preocupado de Harry hizo sonreír a Hermione.

-Mis padres se rehusaron un poco...bueno, mucho. Pero al final cedieron, es mi decisión y es mi mundo. No pueden interferir en eso, además soy mayor de edad.- dijo Hermione con voz despreocupada y a la vez segura.

Luego ambos miraron a Ron, que seguía vigilando la calle.

-No crean que no saben lo que estamos planeando.- dijo, sin dejar ver para todos lados.- Saben que Harry es pieza clave de esta guerra y que nosotros tres venimos en un solo paquete.

Ante ese comentario los tres rieron. Harry se sentía feliz de poder contar con sus amigos, sabía que no estría solo.

Una lechuza apareció en el cielo y se acercaba rápidamente hacia donde se encontraba el trío. En sus patas llevaba una edición de "El Profeta". Hermione se sorprendió, pues ya había recibido uno en la mañana. Depositó una moneda en el bolso que le mostraba la lechuza y esta se fue volando de nuevo. Al abrir el periódico, los tres se sorprendieron. Era de último minuto. El titular recitaba: "Hogwarts abrirá sus puertas"

-Sabes lo que significa¿verdad?

Harry asintió a la pregunta de Ron. No había contado con eso; estaba seguro que el colegio no volvería a abrir. Pero dadas las circunstancias, su plan se estropeó.

-Tendremos que hablar con McGonagall sobre una parte de lo que sabemos. Tendremos que fingir que estamos en el colegio, de lo contrarios levantaríamos sospechas, nos seguirían y eso no nos conviene. Hablaré con Lupin sobre la profecía y los Horcruxes; solo a él. No podemos fiarnos de toda la orden, serían capaces de forman un ejército a nuestro alrededor y eso tampoco sería bueno.

-Ahora solo falta saber quién será el nuevo profesor de DCAO.- dijo Ron, con sorna.

Hola, un capi más, un poco corto pero bueno... Espero que les guste¡dejen comentarios!


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3:

La mañana del 30 de julio, Harry se despertó muy temprano. Su baúl estaba ya arreglado y la jaula de su lechuza, completamente vacía, reposaba en una mesita.

El angosto armario blanco guardaba toda la ropa que los Dursley alguna vez le habían proporcionado, la mayoría herencia de Dudley. La semana pasada, con ayuda de Ron y Hermione, compró su propia ropa. No mucho, pero sí lo necesario. Casi olvidaba comprarse una túnica de gala que debía usar en la boda de Fleur y Bill; se decidió por una de color negro, pese a que Hermione le insistía por el verde.

Sobre su cama, la escoba que le regalara Sirius en su tercer año brillaba gracias a su última encerada. Con una de sus manos acarició las cerdas y se preguntó si algún día la volvería a montar en libertad, con la cabeza despejada, sin ningún problema ni un mago loco persiguiéndole para matarlo. Pronunció un hechizo y la escoba se encogió hasta parecer de miniatura. La metió de cualquier modo dentro de su baúl, tomó una toalla y se dirigió al cuarto de baño. Era muy temprano aún, ninguno de los Dursley estaba despierto, así que se permitió disfrutar del agua fría que caía a chorros sobre su cabeza. Cerró los ojos y se quedó estático varios minutos, pensando en todo lo que tendría que hacer, en las personas que tenía que encontrar, los lugares donde estaría y sobre todo, en aquellos que dejaría atrás. De pronto sintió miedo, un miedo que no había sentido antes de forma tan profunda desde que esa pesadilla había comenzado. Estaba perfectamente consciente de su destino, tenía que derrotar a lord Voldemort no por que fuese él el elegido o el único que tenía el poder de derrotarlo, como decía la profecía, sino porque fue ese hombre quién le había arrebatado todo desde que nació: a sus padres, a su padrino, una infancia feliz y tranquila, a Dumbledore, que siempre lo protegió; lo alejó de Ginny, su consuelo más preciado, y ahora estaba a punto de quitarle un futuro a él y a muchos más. El temor provenía de no conseguir destruirlo a tiempo, de dejar que avance y haga daño a más gente. No podía permitirlo. No quería. Como sea, se vengaría. Lord Voldmort no la tendría tan fácil.

Harry salió de su ensimismamiento y se apresuró en vestirse. A las nueve debía estar apareciéndose en el jardín de la Madriguera, donde se efectuaría la tan ansiada boda y donde explicaría a Lupin, de manera detallada, todo lo que el antiguo director le confió acerca del señor oscuro.

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

En París el sol brillaba como nunca. No había ninguna nube en el cielo y el día se hacía apetitoso para dar un paseo en sus hermosas calles. Una joven, que salía de un lujoso edificio situado en el centro de la ciudad, se alisó su vestido de lino blanco y apresuró el paso. No era muy alta, pero su delgadez le hacía verse esbelta. Sus cabellos negros y lacios estaban amarrados en una alta cola de caballo; sus ojos, de un azul oscuro, se fijaban en cada persona con la que se cruzaba. Después de caminar varias cuadras, sus pasos se volvieron más lentos y descansados. Divisó una banca vacía en un parque, no muy lejos de un lago artificial y se sentó allí.

Hacía más de un mes que había recibido aquella carta de su hermano y aún no lo asimilaba. No se habían visto en dos años, nunca recibió una señal de si estaba vivo y bien; a él no le importaba mucho su propia seguridad, pero la mantenía constantemente vigilada por varios hombres. La carta le indicaba que debía encontrarse con él en esa misma hora, en ese mismo día, en ese mismo lugar. Se imaginaba el tema que venía a tratar con ella, pero la verdad era que su hermano era impredecible y si bien hablaran de lo que ella creía que hablarían, no tenía la más mínima idea de cómo acabaría ese asunto.

-Llegaste retrasada.- Un hombre se había sentado a su lado en la banca, era alto, llevaba lentes oscuros y su atuendo del mismo color. Le dio un fugaz beso en la mejilla.- ¿Cómo estás?

-Como crees.- fue su seca respuesta. Por primera vez después de años ella sabía algo de él, sin embargo él la saludó como si la hubiera visto hace un par de horas.- No sé de ti desde hace tiempo, te fuiste tan solo dejándome una miserable nota y tengo personas siguiéndome por todos lados que, según ellos, no me pueden proporcionar ningún tipo de información sobre ti. He estado preocupada y tú ni aparecías...¿cómo diablos quieres que me sienta?

-Supongo que no contenta.- Tom Lawren seguía mirando al frente, como si nada. Sabía que debía soportar eso, era lo menos que se merecía.

-Qué te trae de nuevo, de todas maneras...

-Tú.

-Yo. ¿Solo eso? Se me hace tarde para ir a la universidad.- Helen Lawren se levantó de la banca con claras intenciones de irse. Tom fue más rápido y le tomó el brazo con una de sus manos.

-Espera, Helen. No es solo eso. Siéntate.- La joven, con cara de pocos amigos, se sentó de nuevo y cruzó las piernas. No lo miraba, sus ojos se fijaron en el lago.

-Dumbledore murió a manos de Snape hace un mes. Voldemort está peor que nunca, quieren a matar a Pottery ...- su mano ejerció más presión sobre el brazo de Helen, casi la lastimaba.- tú no te vas a mover de aquí¿entendido?

-Ya sé todo lo que me has dicho y no eres nadie para impedirme volver a Inglaterra, si eso es lo que me da la gana de hacer. Si la parte del plan de ese viejo chiflado al fin se cumplió, yo cumpliré la mía también. Fue una promesa.

-Una promesa que no me consultaste.

-Tú cumple con tu trabajo y no te metas en el mío.- A estas alturas los dos hermanos se miraban. El rostro de Tom se contorsionó de rabia y se quitó los lentes de sol. Podían ser en lo físico muy diferentes, cada uno con su atractivo, pero los ojos eran los mismos: los de su madre.

-No me asustas Tom.- empezó Helen.- No me digas lo que tengo que hacer¿sí? Ya estoy grande.

-No, se nota que no lo estás.- dijo el hombre, mirándola burlón.

-¿Perdón?

-Sé que pensabas aparecerte hoy en el Caldero Chorreante de Londres a las cinco de la tarde. Viendo que son...-miró su reloj con ojos aburridos-..las tres y treinta de la tarde y que me mentiste con respecto a la universidad...

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- preguntó, sorprendida.

-No me cambies de tema, señorita. Eres tan irresponsable que pensabas aparecerte en ese bar de mala muerte sin cambiar tu apariencia. Te reconocerían en cualquier lugar, Helen.

-No pensaba irme sin ningún disfraz.

-Pasas demasiado tiempo con los muggles.- se levantó y le hizo una señal con las manos a un hombre que paseaba con un perro.- Me preocupo por ti, es todo. Pero supongo que no te voy a detener. Ven conmigo, quiero que estés segura. Me espera un puesto en Hogwarts y pienso que puedes serme de gran ayuda.

-No me irás a encerrar¿cierto?

-Lo pensé...- Helen sonrió por primera vez ese día. Iría con su hermano de vuelta a Inglaterra a cumplir con la misión que un viejo amable pero un poco retorcido le había pedido. Ayudaría a ese chico, después de todo, él era la única esperanza de su mundo.

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Harry desapareció de su habitación sin siquiera despedirse de los Dursley. No quería ver sus rostros de felicidad, no quería que se salieran con la suya. Le bastó con avisarle a su tía la noche anterior y decirle un simple "gracias", que le costó horrores. Ella solo asintió con la cabeza y luego se fue. Ni un "que te vaya bien".

Tocó la puerta de los Weasley tres veces pero nadie le abrió. Caminó hacia la parte trasera de la casa, por si los pelirrojos se encontraban arreglando algo para la boda. Efectivamente, toda la familia se encontraba ayudando a decorar un gran arco con flores de color violeta. Varias personas que Harry no conocía (en su mayoría rubias) ordenaban con sus varitas sillas forradas de blanco. Más allá, los señores Weasley conversaban con un hombre muy anciano de aspecto severo.

-¡ POTTER!!!!!.- Fred y George se le acercaron corriendo, alzando los brazos exageradamente.- ¿Cómo está el favorito del ministerio? Percy debería tener cuidado o le quitarías su puesto.

Harry no pudo responder al comentario de Fred porque una alterada Molly se abalanzó encima de él, casi ahogándolo.

-¡Harry, cielo! Cuando Ron me contó que vendrías casi me desmayo¿cómo es posible que no avisaras para recogerte? Han podido atacarte...¿ya dominas la aparición?.- la señora Weasley se veía orgullosa.- Bueno, cielo mejor apresúrate en cambiarte tu túnica, la ceremonia va a empezar. Luego hablamos ¿si?, ahora ve al cuarto de Ronald.

Por dentro la Madriguera aparentaba haber soportado el paso de un huracán. Las cosas estaban más revueltas que nunca y en la cocina no se podía ni pasar. Muchas personas extrañas, que Harry no había visto nunca en su vida, iban de un lado para otro. Había bandejas de comida repartidas en cada mesa de la casa y pedazos de tul blanco y violeta esparcidos por los sillones.

El segundo y tercer piso parecían contener el mismo caos. Oyó a Fleur gritar varias veces y hasta podría haber jurado escuchar a alguien vomitando.

-¡Harry! Gracias a Dios llegaste bien.- Hermione salió de la habitación de Ginny disparada. Solo llevaba puesta una bata blanca, pero ya estaba peinada y maquillada. Había recogido su cabello, completamente liso, en una cola no muy alta.- Ron te está esperando en su habitación...el muy terco.- dijo molesta.

-Qué pas...?

-¿HERM!!!!! ARRÉGLAME ESTA TÚNICA...

-Nos vemos luego- La castaña entró de nuevo, acudiendo al llamado de su amiga. Al oír la voz de Ginny gritar, Harry se paró en seco. Ese día la vería de nuevo y no sabía cómo actuar, qué decirle...Estaba seguro de que si hablaba con ella tan solo un segundo o la veía sonreír, no aguantaría mucho tiempo la resolución que había tomado con respecto a su relación. La seguía queriendo, la extrañaba, echaba de menos su perfume, su rostro, su piel suave, sus besos, sus bromas...le dolía no tenerla. Pero la sombra de Voldemort lo perseguía y si él se llegase a enterar de la existencia de Ginny, no descansaría hasta llegar a él a través de ella.

Subió de nuevo los escalones hasta donde se encontraba su mejor amigo. La puerta estaba entreabierta y pudo escuchar la voz del pelirrojo susurrar palabras inconexas como "qué le ve", "otra vez", "jugador de pacotilla" y "hosco sin estilo" .

-Hola Ron.-saludó. El pelirrojo gruñó a modo de respuesta. No estaba muy contento y Harry adjudicó su mal humor a la riña que seguramente había tenido con su amiga, con Krum como protagonista, aunque no entendía por qué. - ¿Discutiste con Hermione?

-No. Es decir...¿por qué discutiríamos? Somos solo amigos.

-Ron, los amigos también discuten.- Harry ya se estaba cansando de la situación. Había pensando que sería incómodo ver a sus amigos saliendo juntos, pero lo era más estar soportando sus constantes arranques de celos sin sentido.

-Sí, es cierto. – Ron llevaba puesto una túnica color azul oscuro, semejante al color de sus ojos. Le sentaba realmente bien, ya no era más el niño de catorce años que había sufrido al colocarse una túnica de segunda mano.- Mejor cámbiate de una vez o a mamá le dará un ataque de nervios. Fleur se está preparando desde ayer y Bill no para de vomitar desde la borrachera que organizaron Fred y George.

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

El despacho lucía exactamente igual a como Albus Dumbledore lo había dejado la última vez. La percha de Fawkes estaba vacía y los cuadros de los antiguos directores permanecían en la parte trasera, con todos sus ocupantes fingiendo un profundo estado de sueño.

Minerva McGonagall esperaba sentada en uno de los sillones dispuestos frente al escritorio. Nunca había podido hacerlo en la silla principal del director, pese a que ella ahora ocupaba el cargo. Su mirada, perdida en los ventanales, revelaba que los días pasados habían sido muy difíciles y las ojeras solo afirmaban su cansancio.

-Minerva.- Un hombre alto, de cabello negro y corto y mirada sombría, salió de la chimenea sin ensuciarse de hollín en lo más mínimo.

-Tom.- la profesora de Transformaciones se levantó de donde se encontraba y fue a su encuentro, tomándole las manos.- Tu llegada ha sido lo más oportuno en estos últimos meses.

-Dumbledore así lo quería. Entonces es definitivo que la escuela abrirá...

-Sí, aunque no esperamos muchos alumnos en este curso. Los padres tendrán miedo de mandar a sus hijos cuando aquí ya se produjeron asesinatos.-dijo, con entonación preocupada en su voz.

-Eso se puede arreglar, no del todo, pero sí en gran parte.- repentinamente, todos los antiguos directores escuchaban atentamente a la explicación del joven.- El ministerio y los diarios ayudarán. De eso me encargo yo. Ahora...Helen vendrá en la noche. Todo por el desbaratado plan de un viejo loco.- miró al cuadro de Dumbledore con una mirada severa y luego se dirigió hacia la puerta.- Revisaré algunas cosas; no te preocupes Minerva.- agregó.

-Tom.- la mujer, más consternada que antes, preguntó.- ¿Ya sabe ella la verdadad¿Sabe por qué corre tanto peligro?

-No, no lo sabe. Aún piensa que nuestros padres fueron adversarios acérrimos de Voldemort.

-Ya veo.- el chico se despidió con una sonrisa, que más parecía una mueca.

Hola!!!! Gracias por los reviews, aunque me gustaría que hubieran más para saber qué tal va la historia. En el próximo capítulo se desarrollará la boda, un encuentro Harry/Ginny y uno que otro incidente que perjudicarán mucho a los protagonistas.

Hasta otro capítulo!!


End file.
